Schneeflix and Chill
by LeafyDream
Summary: Schneeflix is the new, movie streaming website, and Jaune and Ruby have the special opportunity to just relax and enjoy the content. From silly action movies, to cute animals, the world of entertainment is theirs to explore one lazy afternoon. *Made for 9 Days of Lancaster.


**SchneeFlix and Chill**

Ruby and Jaune had led the charge against Salem. The evil woman had fought tooth and claw to destroy humanity, bringing down the full force of her army, but in the end she had fallen. After a war that spanned over three years, Salem fell to Crescent Rose and the Grimm population became a small fraction of what it once was.

The two were seen as heroes throughout each of the Kingdoms. All of their friends and allies had played a part in humanity's victory, but if you were to ask the common man or woman if there was one person responsible for saving humanity, chances are either Jaune Arc or Ruby Rose would have been the most likely answers.

They would have denied such credit, of course, being as humble as they were, but that only increased their fame and notoriety. Ruby and Jaune were the ideal kind of heroes, the kind many people looked up to and aspired to be, but even heroes needed rest. They had fallen in love over the course of the war, and after rising to fame, they realized just what that fame came with. Stalkers, rabid fans, and noisy reporters. They sought privacy and comfort, and they went to their friend, Weiss Schnee, the new head of Schnee Industries, for help.

Weiss had just the solution for the couple, offering them the keys to one of her homes away from home. It was a small island off of Vacuo, with a mansion all to themselves. Jaune and Ruby were only too happy to take the offer.

After enjoying themselves by the large, indoor pool Weiss owned, the two walked off to find the living room. They laid on the couch together, staring at the gigantic screen that hung off the wall. When they turned it on, they both marveled at the quality of the video.

"Wow, everything's so shiny!" Ruby beamed. Jaune nodded his head, before noticing a special button on the remote controller. He tapped down on the white button, and a new screen took over the television.

"Hey, this TV has a Schneeflix account!"

"No way, really?!" Ruby gasped.

The two stared at one another, and their minds raced to the same conclusion.

"Movie marathon?"

"Movie marathon! Let's go raid the fridge for snacks!"

* * *

After Salem's defeat, and the death of so many Grimm, Schnee Industries needed a new direction. Dust was still widely used, but the use of it for weapons was no longer as widely needed. Expansion and relaxation were the two goals for this era of peace, and Weiss made sure her family's company was on the forefront of both.

Weiss was responsible for over a dozen new cities being formed all throughout Remnant, but she was also the creator of a library of movies available online called SchneeFlix.

Jaune and Ruby looked through the library together as they got comfortable on the couch. Jaune laid his back against the sofa cushion behind him, and Ruby laid her head on her boyfriend's legs, a plate of cookies resting on her stomach.

"Man, there are a lot of movies on here," Jaune commented.

"What do you want to start off with?" Ruby asked.

"Dunno. Anything you're feeling for?"

"Hmm," Ruby scanned the cache of movies, before smiling. "Ooh! That one! Mortal Kombat! I used to play that all the time as a kid."

"I'm pretty sure those games aren't made for kids. Though that does kind of explain you chopping that Nevermore's head off back when you were fifteen…"

"Fatality!" Ruby replied, winking at her boyfriend.

Jaune clicked on the movie, and a voice screamed at the two. "MORTAL KOMBAAAT!"

"Perfect start to a movie," the young woman beamed. "Doo doo doo fight!" Jaune raised his brow as he watched his girlfriend's head bob up and down on his lap, and this time it was in a completely innocent manner. "Mortal Kombat," she sang with a grin.

"Excellent," he whispered with the movie. Ruby looked up at him, before the two smiled at each other.

"Doo doo do doo Mortal Kombat! Doo doo doo!" they sang together, laughing.

* * *

The two watched the movie, laughing at its goofy nature. A fight scene soon began between one of the characters, Sub-Zero, versus a faceless minion. Jaune and Ruby ate their cookies as the blond made a joke.

"Give it to me straight doc. What's my guy's chance of winning this fight?"

The two watched the minor character attack the blue assassin, only to be frozen and shattered in an instant.

"Below sub zero," Ruby answered. The two chuckled at their commentary as the movie's villain gave his own comment.

"Flawless victory."

"Ahh! I saw what he did there," Ruby giggled, pointing at the movie.

* * *

The movie was almost at its end. Jaune held a cookie to Ruby's lips, letting her nibble at the treat as a tower exploded in the film. A man appeared in the clouds, and the two snorted at his costume, and the filter effect the movie had placed over him.

"You weak, pathetic fools! I've come for your souls!" he declared.

"I don't think so," the movie's mentor, Raiden (not Rayden as Ruby firmly reminded Jaune throughout the movie's run) replied.

"Should have used that line on Salem," Jaune joked. He smiled at his girlfriend. "That was pretty fun. Good pick."

"Right?" Ruby beamed, finishing the cookie in Jaune's fingers. "What next?" she asked, swallowing the treat.

"How about this?" Jaune clicked on another movie, and a small icon showed up on the screen with the movie's title on it. "The Conjuring?"

"A horror movie?" Ruby raised her brow at the suggestion. "You sure?"

"Why not? Not like it's gonna scare us." The red-haired woman nodded her head, silently admitting that her boyfriend was right. Jaune clicked on the movie and the two watched the film.

* * *

"What was that outside?!"

"I don't know! It's dark!"

"Did you hear that?!"

"Ah!" Jaune squeezed Ruby into his body, and she clung to him as the two looked around the living room. Every sound they heard, every shadow they saw, felt like a small doll glaring at them, manic grin on its face. Every shadowy corner held a ghost or a demon glaring down at them as they shivered. "M-maybe this was a bad idea." The two turned off the movie, stopping before the credits even started. The two clung to one another as they looked around the large room.

"I wish Weiss could have given us a smaller house," the girl muttered, burying her face in Jaune's chest.

"I wish we had brought our weapons," the man replied, causing his girlfriend to gasp .

"Wait, you didn't?!" Ruby pulled her boyfriend off of the couch, and she squeezed his hand as they ran to their luggage. The woman went through her bag with one hand, smiling as she pulled out her famed scythe.

"You brought Crescent Rose on our vacation?"

"I didn't want her getting lonely!" Ruby checked Crescent Rose over, stroking the scythe's shaft with a gentle hand. "It's okay, sweetheart. Momma's got you."

Jaune had never felt so envious of a scythe before, but he shrugged it off. He looked at Ruby, a glimmer of guilt in his eyes. "Sorry about the movie choice," he apologized with a sigh.

"Don't be. I mean, horror movies can be fun! Blood pumping, heart racing, almost like old times." Ruby placed a hand on her boyfriend's cheek, and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his lips. "I'm sorry I let it get to me."

"Hey, you're not the only one," he chuckled. "How about we watch something light-?"

There was a tap on a nearby window, and Ruby screamed, pulling out of Jaune's reach and transforming her scythe into a sniper rifle. In one quick motion, Ruby pulled the trigger and made a hole in Weiss' mansion.

Water fell inside as a small blush formed on Ruby's cheeks. "Oh. It's raining."

"I'm… sure Weiss won't be too upset at that."

* * *

Ruby and Jaune looked through the library of films and TV shows, trying to find something to help them ignore the literal hole in the wall, and their growing paranoia after the last film. They soon found the perfect answer, and both of them laid in awe of the small creatures that played on the screen.

"Awww! Look at his tail!"

"Look at his big eyes!"

The two held each other as the small lemur hopped onto a tree his siblings were playing on, knocking the other two lemurs to the ground.

"The ring-tailed lemur, being our first animal, takes spot number one on our list of the Seventy-Two Cutest Animals. But here comes the competition!"

"This is the best," Ruby whispered.

"You're the best," her boyfriend corrected with a grin. He gently played with her hair, combing his fingers through it as she smiled up at him.

"Aww… You shut your dumb face you," she laughed, lifting a finger to poke his cheek. "One more movie?"

"Why not? Anything strike your fancy?"

The two went through the library for what the third time that night, when Jaune beamed. "Ooh, no way! I loved this book! They made it into a movie?!" He clicked on one of the icons, and Ruby arched her brow as she read the title and description.

"'You, Me, and Everyone in Between?' A romantic drama? Really?" she asked, staring at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"What? A guy can't like romances? Besides, it's really cool! It's all about this girl with multiple personalities who meets this guy in Vale one night, and they fall in love, and her alternate personalities all have these conflicting emotions about it. It's actually really interesting, and made by one of my favorite authors!"

"Huh. That does sound kind of unique, actually. Sure, put it on." Ruby adjusted herself on the sofa, finally sitting up so she could rest her head on Jaune's shoulder, only to curse as she sat on something sharp.

"What's wrong?"

Ruby stood up from the couch and reached into the sofa cushion, frowning as she pulled out a small, plastic shape with two metal points sticking out of it. "I think it's a plug?"

"Weird. How'd that get in there?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, before tossing the small item behind her and sitting back down. "Let's start the movie!"

 **END**

This concept of this story was given to me as a Suggest Prompt on my Pat-reon. If you support me on there, you can send suggestions for stories too, or even request one from me if you join a higher tier! My name is Leafydream on there, so finding me should be easy!

Kind of a throw back to older stories, like 'Contractually Obligated,' or 'Cookies and Milkshakes.' A simple one shot with Ruby and Jaune acting like cute dorks. Something decent, I hope, for the 9 Days of Lancaster. I was going to write another story, but it probably won't be done in time. I'll just post it later this week or something.

And yes, I did make a shameless plug towards my own story at the end. Am I proud of it? Yes, cause that was a good pun. Or joke. Or whatever it is I made.

Leave a review if you can, stay cool, and know that you are loved. Bye!


End file.
